


Five Years

by CeeAndBee461



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically OT12, M/M, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeAndBee461/pseuds/CeeAndBee461
Summary: Five years passed and now Byun Baekhyun's back.





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> First Storyyyy!!! Thank you for reading 💕

_"I'm back, fuckers."_ Baekhyun muttered at the phone and he could heard a sudden thud at the line indicating of someone falling and a loud _"WHAAAAT?"_  


\---

  


  


  



End file.
